dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elder One
None of the references state this is the Elder One Looking at all three references I don't see anything that states this dragon is the Elder One. It might be, not saying it definitely isn't, but such an importaint character shouldn't be put on the wiki if no hard evidence is given. I think it should be removed for now. Xsari (talk) 14:25, August 17, 2014 (GMT) :Agreed, and if it's not removed, it should be renamed "Elder One." That's how it's spelled in the "Writing Villains" Q&A. --Death by Cheese (talk) 13:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. The same goes for much of the article's content, the quote for example we can only speculate that it belongs to the Elder One. And yeah, no definite articles in the title, just 'Elder One'. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 13:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Merging Proposal Isn't it pretty much confirmed by now that Corypheus is the Elder One? This article should be merged with the Corypheus article.Sharth (talk) 13:26, November 18, 2014 (UTC) While that is true, I think it would be better to keep this as a separate article, since it would seem only the inner circle and high ranking members of the inquisition know who the elder one is. We can use this article to give an in-depth explanation of the elder one's motives. Doing so allows us to keep major spoilers out of the corypheus article. (talk) 13:38, November 18, 2014 (UTC) The two characters are the same, you might as well separate The Warden page from player character in Dragon Age Origins if we don't merge Elder One with Corypheus Alertfiend (talk) 12:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with the merging. Can I suggest we have a section on the Corypheus page titled "The Elder One" just so we can include any interesting quotes directly referencing the elder one. It seems that not everyone in thedas is aware Cory=Elder One, well at least not until the end. 13:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : I think that'd be a good idea. The two pages should definitely be merged, and I think adding a section explaining the Elder One connection under the Inquisition involvement would be a good solution. -- 01:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC) : yes I agree with the merging. There's nothing here that isn't in the Corypheus page.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 23:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC)) I don't see why not. We're still calling Loghain's page "Secret Companion" aren't we? Anyway, Cory and TEO are the same person, so we should definitely merge the two articles. It just makes it more misleading if we don't. StagsKilledDragons (talk) 17:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I think enough time's passed to safely say that the proposal is successful and the two articles should be merged. I'm not yet familiar with all the details since I haven't played Inquisition yet, so I would appreciate if someone could review this and make sure all the relevent info on this article is also on the Corypheus article before we delete this one. -- 02:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Most of the info is there, although there's still little about him from the game itself. Such as foiling his plan at the well of sorrows Kantraah (talk) 22:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Just voicing my support in favor of the merge. Though Corypheus' page requires a great deal of expansion as to his plots and actions after the attack on Haven, Elder One doesn't have any information that hasn't been added to Corypheus. Ravenfirelight (talk) 22:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for checking, guys, I'll go ahead and delete this article. Re: expanding the other page--it definitely needs it, so hopefully we'll see expansions to it soon. -- 01:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Confussing. Is Corphyeus (sorry for the spelling) the elder one? There should then be atleast a line that says "its eventually revealed that Corphyeus is the Elder One. Right now the article makes the switch withouth acknowleding the the revelation -anonymous Yes cory is the elder one. Unfortunately since release theres been a slew of edits to include information without it being done neatly. Thank you for raising the issue. 01:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC)